


we're a curious thing

by girlsarewolves



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They always fit together perfectly, no matter what way they come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're a curious thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back, either during or not long after season one. I've always read these two as a pair that would experiment and could be kinky (come on, look at Jeremy's face when she's drinking from his hand - he's definitely into THAT), and hence, this fic was born. My first pegging fic, please be gentle? Feedback appreciated. :)

* * *

"Stop wiggling. You're distracting me." She tries to sound firm and reprimanding, but instead she giggles while talking.

"Sorry - I can't help it. It feels weird. I'm getting used to it." He shrugs sheepishly and grins at her over his shoulder.

Anna wonders when exactly she fell for floppy, curious, reckless Jeremy Gilbert - or _how_ she could have let it happen. But she has a feeling she will never be able to pinpoint the exact moment when revenge became fascination, fascination turned to infatuation, or infuation into love. As for how...well, it isn't really up for examination.

"That's why I haven't pushed in yet. We're warming you up," she explains, slowly rubbing the lubricated tip of her new strap-on against Jeremy's asshole.

"I thought you fingering me was warming me up. And the vibrator," Jeremy replies cheekily, but there's a slight, reddish tinge to his cheeks that makes her heart flutter.

Anna leans down to place a light kiss on his neck. "Tell me, and I won't do it."

Jeremy kisses her mouth. "Do it."

She studies him for a minute. She wants to; she isn't sure why, because before Jeremy, she was never _this_ kinky. Experimented here and there, but nothing like this. Something about the Gilbert boy makes her want to try anything and everything - but only if he wants to and as long as it doesn't hurt him.

A couple of months ago she wanted him dead; now she can't stand the thought of causing him any discomfort he doesn't want.

Jeremy is impatient though, and curious and anxious, and wiggles back against her so that the tip is pressing slightly into him. His eyes shut, and Anna takes the cue; delicately pushing the tip in. Jeremy grunts wordlessly as his whole body shudders.

Anna bites her lip and feels herself get very wet under the strap-on. She knows this boy will be the death of her, but she doesn't really care. "Slow, or swift?"

"Swift," he answers after a few seconds. "Definitely swift."

"Got it." She wraps her arms around him so she can savor his warmth, so that he feels safe, and strokes his chest as she pushes the strap-on into him fully. She hugs tight when he tenses, and kisses his temple when he groans loudly and grips the bedsheets. She starts to pull out, ready to end this and throw the strap-on away, but then Jeremy moans out a very naughty word and reaches down to touch himself. Anna automatically pushes back in, and his head arches back.

" _Wow_. That..." he trails off, blushing and sheepish and obviously very aroused but too embarrassed to finish that sentence.

Anna giggles and kisses his temple. "Don't worry. It doesn't have to mean anything. 'Cept that you like dominant girls," she reassures him with a grin.

Jeremy's head falls and he's so adorably awkward, she can't help nipping at his ear and rubbing the flesh just above his dick. The muscles tense and shudder under her fingertips. "Fuck, Anna...please." He looks up at her, puppy dog eyes wide and pleading. "Please."

She pulls out again, almost all the way, and then thrusts forward. Her hips start a slow, steady rhythm; something easy, something gentle. Imitating the same motions they were doing a little earlier, positions and roles reversed. She savors the way he tenses before trembling violently, the sound of his heavy, erratic breathing, and the sight of his hand stroking his erect cock.

" _Fuck_ ," he groans out again. His other hand clenches into a tight fist, clutching the sheets as he moves with her. His head arches back again, giving her a perfect view of his neck. His eyes are closed, and every few minutes he swallows before his face twists this way or that in a combination of pleasure and pain. He stops bothering to keep himself propped up and moves the hand that was clutching the sheets around to stroke her hip; his fingers curl into her skin each time she thrusts back into him.

It might be the most erotic thing she's ever experienced. There's only a little stimulation to her clit as she thrusts the strap-on in and out of Jeremy, the material rubbing slightly against her - but she's so wet, and her stomach is already curling into tight coils of pleasure. She's going to come, just from this - just from _him_ , really - and she can tell by the way his breathing quickens he's close too.

He groans and bites his lip. His fingers curl into her, and she speeds up the rhythm.

"Are you okay?" she asks breathlessly. She knows it's a needless quesiton, but she has to make sure.

Jeremy nods. "Fuck, Anna...I'm so close," he almost whines.

Anna bites his shoulder with blunt teeth, but the blood's rushing to her eyes.

"Do it," he pants out. He doesn't have to say what.

Her mouth moves to his neck, his perfectly exposed neck, and she bites. She moans at the taste of him, and he moans at the sharpness of the sensation, and they move faster, _faster_. She clutches him tightly to her, drinking hungrily - and it all goes south, where she's about to go ablaze.

Jeremy cries out, his hand moving frantically to match their new rhtythm, and his hips begin to buck. "Anna, I'm going to..." he doesn't even finish, only starts to groan wordlessly, head pressing into the pillow to muffle all the noise because he's so fucking loud when he comes apart. His body jerks and twitches violently, and it's beautiful.

Anna can't help following him, shaking and clinging to him as they collapse on the bed. She pulls her mouth from his neck and pants despite herself, still shaking. She presses her face to his back and savors this quivering mess of limp limbs they've become.

He rolls over languidly, taking his time until he's finally facing her. He flashes a lazy, sheepish smile, face flushed. "That was amazing."

She smiles back and nods. "Yeah, yeah it was." But then with Jeremy, it always is.


End file.
